Like A Prayer
by kaneda26
Summary: La vie est un mystère, tout le monde doit lutter seul. Je t'entends appeler mon nom. Et je me sens chez moi. Songfic. Yaoi.


Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi, songfic

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Mais vous le saviez déjà, non ?

Couple : Hum, hum. Ben, COMME D'HABITUDE !

Note : J'ai toujours voulu faire des songfics, j'ai trouvé plein de chansons qui conviendraient bien pour des fics. Mais c'est un exercice assez difficile !

J'espère quand même que je m'en sors pas trop mal !

Note2 : Pour la traduction des paroles, j'ai visité pas mal de sites mais aucun n'avait une trad correcte (traduction littérale qui ne veut rien dire…). J'ai donc fait la traduction moi-même, j'ai préféré garder le fond que la forme et j'ai souvent mis une formulation qui convenait plus à ma fic. Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas super doué en anglais, il y a sûrement de belles erreurs. Dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

**-----**

**Like A Prayer**

**-----**

Je te vois d'ici. Même à des centaines de kilomètres, je te verrais encore. Ton image est toujours dans ma tête. Ton visage, tes yeux trop beaux pour être ceux d'un simple humain, ton sourire, trop doux pour être celui d'un yohkai.

Même si je pars loin, j'ai encore ton image dans ma tête.

Alors, je préfère être ici. Dans cet arbre, caché parmi les branches, les feuilles dont la couleur fait pale figure à côté de tes yeux.

Je te vois. J'observe tous tes gestes.

Et puis j'attends le moment où tu ouvres la fenêtre.

Il fait nuit, il fait sombre mais je distingue les traits de ton visage.

Et j'entends ta voix.

Je sais pourquoi je viens ici. Pour ta voix. Pour l'entendre.

_**Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone.**_

_La vie est un mystère, tout le monde doit lutter seul._

Mais j'ai peur quand je suis seul. Maintenant, j'ai peur.

C'est tellement idiot, tellement pathétique de ma part.

J'ai peur d'être seul car je ne le suis plus.

Et je suis là. Pour entendre ta voix.

_**I hear you call my name**_

_Je t'entends appeler mon nom._

_**And it fells like home**_

_Et je me sens chez moi._

C'est quelque chose que tu fais tous les soirs. Quand tu sais que je suis dans le ningenkai. Tu ouvres la fenêtre et tu appelles mon nom.

Et ta voix me bouleverse. Je suis là pour cette voix. Même si je n'y réponds plus.

Tu répètes encore mon nom. Maintenant, ta voix est d'une beauté tragique.

J'en suis la cause. Mais je ne peux pas y répondre.

Si je vais vers toi, je ne sais que trop ce qui se passera.

Pourtant, je reviens. Tous les soirs, pour ta voix, je suis là.

_**When you call my name, it's like a little prayer.**_

_Quand tu dis mon nom, c'est comme une petite prière._

Une prière, une supplique. Tu veux que je vienne. Tu sais que je suis là.

Tu m'appelles, tu me supplies. Tu dis mon nom et tu le dis comme personne d'autre.

Et je t'observe. Je te contemple. Et je me sens coupable.

Tu dis encore mon nom.

_**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there.**_

_Je suis sur les genoux, je veux t'emmener là-bas._

Je veux t'y emmener. Je veux qu'on y aille ensemble. C'est tout ce que je veux. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas. J'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai voulu. Il n'y a jamais rien eu qui m'en a empêché. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je veux t'emmener là-bas, haut, très haut.

Mais j'ai peur.

J'ai peur d'être seul et en même temps, j'ai peur d'être avec toi. Un paradoxe qui m'était étranger jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

La nuit avance et je suis toujours là. Tout comme toi. A cet fenêtre. Tu t'es agenouillé et ton menton repose sur tes avants-bras. Ton visage est triste.

Mais tu dis encore mon nom.

La nuit est trop longue. Et tu m'attends. Tu sais que je suis là.

Tu m'attends. Je connais ta détermination, ta persistance, ta patience. Je connais tes qualités de chasseur.

Je connais ta force…

**_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_**

_A minuit, je peux sentir ton pouvoir._

Tes yeux ont un éclat doré. Tu me cherches. Tu sais que je suis ici.

Et je sens que tu essayes de repérer mon énergie.

A quel jeu étrange nous jouons tous les deux ?

Je me cache. Tu sais que je suis là à t'observer, à te désirer.

Tu appelles mon nom. Et je résiste.

Sais-tu seulement l'effet de ta voix sur moi ? Je veux l'entendre et en même temps, elle est ma pire tentation.

_**Just like a prayer you known I'll take you there**_

_Juste comme une prière, tu sais que je t'emmènerais là-bas._

Tu le sais. Et je veux t'y emmener. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'attends et que tu m'appelles.

Tu sais le démon que je suis pourtant. Mais tu veux que je t'emmène.

Tu sais qu'un jour… je te souillerais. Mais tu continues de m'appeler.

Je t'emmènerais là-bas, haut, très haut, pour redescendre dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Mais tu le sais. N'as-tu pas peur de ces flammes, de cet fournaise ?

Moi, je la mérite, mais pas toi.

Mais je veux toujours t'emmener avec moi. Je veux mon paradis qui n'existe que si je t'étreins.

Et tu dis mon nom.

_**I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing**_

_J'entends ta voix, c'est comme un ange qui soupire_.

Et je pense à te toucher, je rêve de te serrer dans mes bras. Je rêve de t'emmener dans mon paradis.

Je te regarde et je sais combien je suis démoniaque. De quel droit j'ose seulement penser à te toucher ?

Qui suis-je pour oser penser à toi ainsi ?

Et pourquoi l'acceptes-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu prêt à tout accepter de moi ?

Je dois partir. Je veux partir. J'ai toujours fait ce que j'ai voulu.

Mais je t'entends.

_**I have no choice, I hear your voice**_

_Je n'ai pas le choix, j'entends ta voix._

Je veux partir. Et je veux te rejoindre. J'ai peur d'être seul et j'ai peur d'être avec toi.

Je me sens si étrange maintenant. J'ai peur de ne pas résister.

Je t'emmènerais, je te profanerais, je sais que je ferais tout cela.

Si tu continues à m'appeler.

Tu m'appelles et je me sens encore plus mal.

_**Feels like flying**_

_C'est comme si je volais._

Je sens que je faiblis. Je suis si faible face à toi. Je cède à mon désir. Je veux te rejoindre.

Tu sais ce qui arriveras. Tu sais que je suis en train de perdre. Mon cœur prend le pas sur ma raison. Mon désir efface toutes pensées.

Je veux te rejoindre.

Et te prendre dans mes bras. T'entendre dire mon nom comme personne ne l'a jamais dit.

Je veux tout de toi. Et je te donnerais tout ce que j'ai.

J'ai si peu. C'est pour ça que je veux t'emmener là-bas avant que tu ne deviennes comme moi.

Un blasphème, un péché.

_**I close my eyes, oh God I think I'm falling**_

_Je ferme les yeux, oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais céder._

Je ne te vois plus. Mais ton image est toujours dans ma tête. Et ta voix me parvient toujours.

Et je vacille.

Je ne peux plus me contrôler, je sais que j'ai perdu toute chance de faire marche-arrière.

C'est trop tard.

Arrêtes-moi, je t'en prie ! Ne dis plus mon nom !

Mais tu continues, parce que tu sais que je suis là.

Et tu veux que je t'y emmènes.

**_Out of the sky, I close my eyes_**

_Loin des cieux, je ferme les yeux._

Que quelqu'un m'arrête ! Que quelqu'un me retienne !

Que quelqu'un me tue si c'est la dernière solution !

Mais ne me laissez pas commettre un tel acte.

Je suis déjà un monstre à moi tout seul. Ne me laissez pas l'emmener !

Empêchez-moi de le profaner.

N'importe qui, n'importe quoi, arrêtez-moi !

**_Heaven help me_**

_Que le ciel m'aide._

Une fois, juste une fois. Qu'on se penche sur mon cas. Qu'on me regarde comme le résultat du péché que je suis, ça m'est égal.

Mais qu'on m'aide. Qu'on me donne la force de ne pas céder à la tentation.

De ne pas céder à ta voix qui m'appelle toujours.

Personne ne viendra.

Personne n'écoute les prières d'un enfant maudit.

Personne ne m'aidera.

Et je vais céder à mon désir. Parce que je suis un démon. Et que je ne sais faire que le mal.

Je te rejoins. Je me tiens debout sur la rambarde. Et tu lèves les yeux vers moi.

_**When you call my name it's like a little prayer**_

_Quand tu dis mon nom, c'est comme une petite prière._

Tes lèvres sont légèrement bleuies par le froid. Mais tu dis mon nom avec soulagement. Avec bonheur.

Pourtant, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Tu tends le bras et tu attrapes ma main.

Tu m'attires vers toi. Et je cède. Je tombe et je t'entraîne. Ma tentation, notre péché.

_**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there.**_

_Je suis sur les genoux, je veux t'emmener là-bas._

Je suis devant toi. Mes jambes ont faiblies. Mais les tiennes aussi.

Je passe la main sur ta joue et tu me souris.

Et tu dis encore mon nom.

Je ne peux pas dire un mot. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Je caresse ta joue et j'emprisonne ton visage entre mes mains.

Je t'embrasse. Et tu me laisses faire.

Comme si tout était écrit depuis longtemps.

Comme si ce péché ne pouvait pas être évité.

Et je vais t'emmener très loin.

_**In the midnight hour I can feel your power**_

_A minuit, je peux sentir ton pouvoir._

Tu entoures tes bras autour de mes épaules. Et je sens ta force. Tu me serres si fort que je crois que je m'enflamme.

Et cette nuit, j'ai ton image près de moi. J'ai tes yeux qui me regardent. Et qui m'ordonnent.

Alors je t'embrasse encore.

Je connais ta force. Je connais ta patience.

Tu m'as attendu chaque nuit.

C'est ça ton pouvoir, je le sais.

_**Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there**_

_Juste comme une prière, tu sais que je t'emmènerais là-bas._

Je te renverse sur le sol. Et tu sais ce que je vais faire.

Je vais t'emmener là-bas. Je vais t'emmener si loin que tu ne sauras plus où tu es.

Et tu me laisses faire quand je déboutonne ta chemise. Quand j'ôtes tous les obstacles à notre péché jusqu'au dernier.

Quand mes lèvres parcourent ton cou puis descendent un peu plus bas.

Tu gémis. Tu étouffes ta voix entre tes mains.

Je t'en empêches. Je veux t'entendre.

**_Like a child you whisper softly to me_**

_Comme un enfant, tu murmures doucement à mon oreille_.

Tu dis mon nom. Et tu m'ordonnes.

Je t'obéis. Parce que c'est ce que je veux aussi.

Je t'embrasse encore. Et je goûte ta peau douce de mes lèvres.

Mes doigts égrènent tes mèches de cheveux comme un chapelet.

Je descends le long de ton corps parfait.

Et je te fais trembler. Ma bouche sur cette partie si réactive. Mes doigts qui commencent à se mouvoir en toi.

Et tu me supplies.

**_You're in control just like a child_**

_Tu es maître tout comme un enfant_.

Tu supplies, tu m'ordonnes. Et je t'obéis.

Je réponds à ta prière.

Et je cède. Je vais t'emmener. Tu t'accroches à moi.

Je bouge et tu dis mon nom en gémissant.

C'est cette voix que je voulais entendre.

_**Now, I'm dancing**_

_Maintenant, je danse._

Et je t'entraînes avec moi dans cette dance folle. Et tu suis le moindre de mes pas, le moindre de mes gestes. Nous sommes accordés dans ce maudit désir. Dans cet amour qui n'a pas le droit d'exister.

Je t'emmènes. Très haut. Ta voix devient de plus en plus aiguë. Je sais où je t'emmènes.

Au ciel et en enfer.

**_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning_**

_C'est comme un rêve, sans fin ni début._

Je t'ai dans mes bras. Au diable l'enfer. Je te garderais toujours ainsi. Je t'emmènerais toujours très haut pour que tu ne sois jamais touché par ma malédiction.

Le temps n'existe plus.

**_You're here with me, it's like a dream_**

_Tu es ici avec moi, c'est comme un rêve_.

Et tu me donnes tout ce que tu as, tout ce que tu es.

Tu es à moi. Et je t'emmènes.

Et je garde ta voix. J'entends ta voix.

**_Let the choir sing_**

_Laisse chanter le choeur_.

J'entends ta voix comme si elle était multiple. Et tu dis mon nom des dizaines, des centaines de fois.

Et nous sommes proches, si proches des cieux.

Je t'emmène.

_**When you call my name it's like a little prayer**_

_Quand tu dis mon nom, c'est comme une petite prière_.

_**I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there**_

_Je suis sur les genoux, je veux t'emmener là-bas_.

Tu cries mon nom. Et tu bouges pour me sentir encore plus en toi.

Mes mains sont sous tes reins. Je suis à genoux devant toi.

Je m'incline devant toi. Je m'incline pour embrasser tes lèvres.

Tu es ma tentation, toujours.

**_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_**

_A minuit, je peux sentir ton pouvoir._

**_Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there_**

_Juste comme une prière, tu sais que je t'emmènerais là-bas._

Je peux sentir la chaleur de ton corps. Je sais que je te brûles.

Mais tu me réponds plein de fougue, plein d'audace. Tu me suis dans mes mouvements, dans notre étreinte.

Et je t'emmènes très haut. Vers les cieux que je ne mérite pas.

**_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone_**

_La vie est un mystère, tout le monde doit lutter seul._

**_I hear you call my name_**

_Je t'entends appeler mon nom._

**_And it feels like home_**

_Et je me sens chez moi._

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que je ne serais plus jamais seul. J'ai su que tu m'appellerais toujours. Que chaque fois que je te verrais, je me sentirais mieux.

Et puis doucement, j'ai su aussi que je ne voulais pas seulement ça.

Je te voulais complètement.

Et je t'ai.

Je t'entraînes dans ma solitude. Parce que je ne veux plus être seul.

Nous deux, seuls, c'est mieux.

Et je t'emmènes là-bas. Où rien n'existe si ce n'est ta voix qui murmure mon nom.

Et notre amour.

_**Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there**_

_Tout comme une prière, ta voix peut m'emmener là-bas._

Tu dis mon nom et je me sens partir. Tu entoures mes épaules de tes bras et tu murmures mon nom à mon oreille. Et je ne me maîtrises plus.

C'est toi qui m'emmènes, c'est toi qui me guide.

C'est toi qui me sauve et m'emmènes très haut.

_**Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery**_

_Tout comme une muse pour moi, tu es un mystère._

C'est moi qui voulais t'emmener. Et c'est toi qui me sauve.

Ta voix m'entraînes vers un plaisir qui semble sans fin.

Tes yeux brillent et tu me souries.

Tu attrapes mes lèvres entre les tiennes. Et ton baiser est comme un péché mortel.

**_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_**

_Tout comme un rêve, tu n'es pas ce que tu sembles être._

Tu n'as pas peur de moi. Tu te fiches des conséquences.

Parce que tu n'es pas un ange. Tes mains, tes lèvres me le prouvent.

Ta langue qui lèche le lobe de mon oreille sensuellement.

Tu n'es pas aussi sage qu'on le pense. Tu ne crains pas l'enfer.

Et c'est tant mieux.

_**Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there**_

_Tout comme un prière, aucun choix ta voix peut m'emmener là-bas_.

Tu murmures encore mon nom.

Et je touche déjà presque le ciel.

Je te fais taire d'un baiser.

Parce que je ne veux pas te laisser sur terre. Je veux t'emmener avec moi.

Te garder avec moi.

_**Just like a prayer, I'll take you there**_

_Juste comme une prière, je t'emmènerais là-bas_.

A quoi bon se prosterner devant les cieux et les prier. Alors que je peux t'emmener bien plus haut.

Tu cries mon nom pour la dernière fois. Et mon premier mot de la nuit est le tien.

Je m'écarte de toi. Je me couche à tes côtés.

Je me rends compte que le sol est un peu froid.

Alors je tend la main, j'attrape la couette et je nous enroule dedans.

Tu es tout contre moi, dans un ailleurs haut et chaud.

_**It's like a dream to me**_

_C'est comme un rêve pour moi._

Je me vois un instant dehors dans le froid. Ecoutant ta voix sans y céder. Est-ce que je rêve ?

Non, je suis là avec toi.

Tu ouvres les yeux et tu murmures :

« Enfin, tu m'as entendu, Hiei. »

J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse.

« Je t'entendrais toujours, Kurama. »

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

Voilà, j'espères que ça vous a plu.

Bon, concernant la trad, j'ai souvent préféré des expressions qui servaient le sens de ma fic et peut-être que y'a des énormes fautes mais c'est la première fois que je traduis un texte depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée (y'a des siècles quoi !).

Sinon, pour répondre à vos reviews sur mes dernières fics :

-il semble que le couple YusukexHiei ne fasse pas l'unanimité. Je le trouve pourtant mignon. Enfin, comme il y a eu plus de pour que de contre, je continuerais (niark, niark!) Donc, t'inquiétes pas Lilirara, la prochaine fois, je préviendrais pour que tu ne sois pas déçue.

Pour ma part, il n'y a pas vraiment de couple que je ne peux pas supporter (à part du KuwabaraxKurama ou du KuwabaraxHiei mais ça, c'est normal ! Quoique, si j'en écris pas, ça ne me ferais pas pour autant peur d'en lire.)

-Pour le couple KuronuéxYokho. L'idée m'a déjà effleuré. Mais je n'ai jamais rien écrit. Si je le fais, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je m'y prendrais. Kuronué est censé être mort donc c'est une histoire qui se situerais dans le passé de Kurama. Ou alors, un truc genre le retour de Kuronué! Pour l'instant, j'ai en tous cas rien de prévu sur ce couple. Désolé.

-Un YusukexKurama? Héhéhé... Il me semble que j'ai une fic qui traîne sur mon ordi sur ce couple. Mais comme je n'arrive pas à la finir, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite! A moins que je ne me mette à la traduction d'une fic anglaise que j'ai beaucoup aimé sur ce couple. Mais bon, va falloir que je bosse mon anglais (ô rage, ô désespoir...).

Voilà, je sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, vous avez le droit de me traiter de crétin sans cervelle (ce que je ne contredirais pas) en appuyant sur le bouton là en bas à gauche (c'est bien à gauche, non?).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et continuez comme ça!

A plus.


End file.
